


Meeting the Shat Man

by Reallyscj



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Supernatural
Genre: All the happy, Alternate Universe, Conventions, Desitny, Multi, No angst in sight, Polyamory, Star Trek Convention, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, benny and Cas are the best boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: Somehow Benny and Cas have talked Dean into cosplaying. 
But Dean will do anything to meet his hero.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a while back, i decided to write a small story for Eden‘s birthday, and i got writer’s block. BUT look, i finished it.

How did Dean even get duped into this? He loved his guys, and being in this fandom, but this was going a bit far for him. 

 

“Come on Dean. Come out of the bathroom.” Benny’s voice was gentle, but a bit pleading.

 

Dean looked at himself in the mirror on last time, and sighed. Cosplay has never been his thing. He isn’t really one to dress up. But when he is hit, with not only Cas’s puppy dog eyes, but also Benny’s, how could he say no?

 

Now here he is with a bowl-cut wig and pointy ears. The eyebrows are even more ridiculous, and the skin tight shirt was showing way more of his pudge than he wanted. Steeling himself, he stepped out of the bathroom.

 

“Oh cher, you look amazing.” 

 

“I look ridiculous.” Dean spat back, crossing his arms over his stomach.

 

“No,” Cas’s voice came from down the hallway, “you look like the perfect Spock to my Kirk.” He walked up to Dean and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “And with Benny as our McCoy, we are sure to have amazing photos.”

 

“Can we just get going? The quicker we get to the con, the quicker i can get out of this outfit.” Dean grabbed his coat, and headed out the door, as Benny and Cas gave each other a knowing look and laughed.

 

When they got to the con, Dean had loosened up a bit. There were a good amount of other fans that had dressed up, so they were in good company.

 

They walked around a bit checking out the booths. Benny had his arm around Dean’s waist, while Dean kept a hold of Cas’s hand. There were many that commented on their group, and asked who was with who.

 

“Well, we are sort of all together,” Benny would explain. “Ya see, Dean and Cas are married, and I am Dean’s boyfriend, but there is nothing but friendship between cas and me.”

 

Some people would smile and comment how cute it was, and how it was great that they could work together like that. While there were others that would be a bit off put, and walk away from them. The latter group never bothered them. Dean would just pull Cas closer, and drop a kiss on his temple, while Benny would give Dean a quick squeeze. They were used to the judgement.

 

After getting some souvenirs and letting other fans take their picture, they made their way to the photo op room.

 

“I still can’t believe you were able to score these!” The excitement was bleeding out of Dean.

 

“What can I say, I’m pretty awesome.” Benny said with fake smugness. This earned him a playful smack on the chest from Cas.

 

“Excuse you, I believe that i did have a part in getting these tickets. It was me that actually ordered them, printed them, and remembered to bring them.” Cas stated.

 

Dean stopped his walking to give Cas a chaste kiss, “Yes, and this is why we love you.” Dean whispered causing a deep blush to rise on his face.

 

They made it to the line, and noticed that it was a bit long, but not as bad as they thought it would be. It only took about 20 minutes to get into the room, which by that point Dean was about to pass out.

 

He was going to met the Captain Kirk, William Shatner. The only thing that was keeping him grounded was the slight squeeze from Cas’s hand, and Benny’s arm heavy on his side.

 

When it was their turn, Cas gave the volunteer the tickets, and benny dragged Dean over.

 

“Well, look at the group we have here,” William stated. “I’m loving the Spock the best.” 

 

Dean had lost his voice, he couldn’t speak. All he could do was smile that dorky smile, and give a nervous laugh. 

 

Benny gave a soft chuckle. “That means ‘Thank you’ in Dean speak”.

 

“Well let’s get you some photographic proof that this happened,” William said as he slung an arm around Dean’s shoulders.

 

It was over just as quick as it started, and all of the sudden they were out in the hallway once again. Dean blinked and looked at his two guys.

 

“What are we doing out here? We're supposed to get out picture with the Shat man.”

 

“We did.” Benny chuckled

 

“But… But… It all happened so fast. I didn’t get to tell him how much he means to me, and how much the show means to me.” Dean sounded truly distraught.

 

“I think he got it from the incoherent giggle you did.” Benny’s giggles had not stopped at thinking about his silly boyfriend.

 

Cas stopped their walking and grabbed Dean on both sides of his face. “He absolutely knows how much the show means to you, and if he doesn’t, you can tell him at the autograph signing that i bought for you.”

 

Benny and Cas shared an eye roll as Dean passed out into Benny’s arms.


End file.
